


Honey, I'm Home

by twinkrevali



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, First Meetings, Fluff, Happy Ending, I have so many hc's and not enough tiMe, I'm in volleyball hell, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, kind of, roommate!akaashi and kuroo hell yes, this is literally just self indulgent rambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkrevali/pseuds/twinkrevali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi walks into his room one day to find a stranger sleeping in his bed and promptly calls Kuroo because what the heck is going on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is the first fic I've ever written (and finished) so if there are any glaring problems please let me know and I'll fix em up asap  
> my twitter is http://twitter.com/_fruitbat if ya'll wanna head over and have a gab but I mean it's whatevr  
> otherwise hi mtv and welcome to my cri b...............

It starts like this: Akaashi finds himself staring at what appears to be a person (at least, he thinks it’s a person, but then again he’s never seen a person his age with such silvery hair) who appears to be snoring in his bed. He stares at the stranger blankly for about thirty seconds before realising he’s staring, when really he should be calling campus security. Or Kuroo. He decides that the latter probably gives him a better chance of finding out what the fuck is going on given the dude’s history of letting in strays he finds wandering around campus (Akaashi has war flash backs to finding the kid with impossibly orange hair in his bed that one time).

Trying not to take his eyes off the now quietly snoring figure sprawled out across the duvet, Akaashi silently pulls his phone out of his pocket and speed dials Kuroo.

“Oh ho ho, Akaashi, what a treat for you to actually be using your phone for once in your life. So has the university burnt down or- Oh wait, I’m currently _in the middle of a lecture_ , so it has to be something else that's urgent, right?”

Akaashi ignores the smirk in Kuroo’s tone and quietly fires back his own inquiry 

“Kuroo. why is there a stranger sleeping on my bed?”

There's a beat of silence on the end of the phone before Kuroo barks out a laugh, letting out a faint "whew" as he adjusts himself closer to the phone

“I’m so sorry, I completely forgot to tell you!"

Akaashi thinks he can hear Kuroo smack himself in the head, but figures the insincerity in the dudes voice probably means that it’s Kenma who’s smacked him instead. The muffled “ow, Kenma, _why_ ” on the other end of the phone confirms his suspicions. After some mild grumbling, Kuroo continues with his explanation, claiming that he found the guy looking half dead walking to class; that he must've collapsed in Akaashi's bed once Kuroo let him in. Akaashi sighs deeply before a scrubbing a hand over his face.

"Okay so how do I make them leave. I need to study and-"

Akaashi’s rant is cut short by a loud snort, drawing his attention back to the sleeping figure invading his bed space. He watches the figure attempt to roll over and hit the wall, prompting it to wake up with a start and blink owlishly at Akaashi before whispering “what the fuck.”

Akaashi sighs and hangs up the phone with the sound of Kuroo’s cackling.

“Who are you and also why are you in my bed” is what Akaashi wants to say, but he’s caught up in the guy’s eyes; great golden orbs that are still heavy with sleep. The guy fidgets nervously, glancing to his left before waving at Akaashi a little, who snaps out of his reverie, suddenly hyperaware of the fact that his ears are slightly burning.

“Why are you sleeping in my bed” is what Akaashi manages to cough out after forgetting how to speak for what seems like a million years. He realises what he’s just said and blurts out a quick “and who the fuck are you, also”, frowning at his lack of eloquence. The stranger blinks once, twice, and rubs his eyes before breaking out into an apologetic smile.

“Bokuto Koutarou, I’m studying health sciences. I uh, had like, three hours before my next lecture so Kuroo said I could take a nap at his place. He didn't mention any hot roommates though…”

There's a moment of silence before Bokuto realises what he’s said, and Akaashi doesn't think he’s ever seen anyone's eyes go so wide in such a short amount of time. Focusing on a point somewhere above Bokuto’s head, Akaashi clears his throat, ignoring the heat rising to his cheeks, before holding up a hand as Bokuto opens his mouth to apologise.

“As long as you don't trash the place, then I guess it’s fine if you need to nap between classes…but don't make it a habit. I need to study.”

As soon as the words leave Akaashi's mouth, every anxiety etched into Bokuto’s features melts away as he leaps up from the mattress and grasps the shorter boy's hand in a crushing handshake.

“Thank you so much! I won't sleep in your bed again. I mean, is this your bed? I’m going to assume so because you wouldn't be standing here otherwise right? Right…wait. What did you say your name was again?”

Akaashi inwardly smacks himself over the head before closing his eyes and taking a breath.

“Akaashi, Akaashi Keiji.”

“Keiji! What a cool name! Cooler than mine, but I guess Koutarou is fine too…”

Akaashi watches Bokuto with curiosity, wondering how someone can go from zero to one hundred in literally seconds flat.

“It’s fine if you stay here, but please don't use my first name when we only just met, Bokuto-san”

“Oh yeah! Sorry, Akaashi”

Akaashi decides that maybe he can ignore the lack of honorific, as long as Bokuto keeps smiling at him like that.

Bokuto decides that watching Akaashi study is the best possible use of his time and forgets he has a two-hour lecture to attend.  
  


***  
  


 Over the course of the semester, Bokuto’s naps become a regular occurrence, as does his general presence in the boy’s dorm room. 

“Hey hey heyyy Akaashi, how long are you going to be studying for? It’s a _Saturday_ \- let's watch a movie or something!”

Akaashi turns from his desk to stare at Bokuto blankly.

“Bokuto-san I’m about ninety nine percent sure you should be studying as well, but you're not, so if you wanna watch a movie you can, but unlike you some of us actually give a shit about our courses.”

Bokuto groans as he hangs his upper body over the edge of Akaashi’s bed, resting his head on the floor as he plays some sort of puzzle game on his phone, mumbling about ‘grumpy owls’ and ‘stupid, pointless assignments’. How he’s comfortable resting like that beats Akaashi but hey, as long as the guy is quiet, Akaashi isn’t complaining. He enjoys the grey haired boy’s company too much to complain anyway. When he catches himself thinking this way Akaashi blushes inwardly, leaning forward in his chair and glaring at his homework like it’s done him a great injustice.

Just as the two settle into a comfortable silence, the door to the dorm room suddenly crashes open and Kuroo saunters into the room with a singsong “Honey, I’m home”. Bokuto scrambles off the bed and rushes out of Akaashi’s bedroom to tackle the tall male as Kuroo sets a bag of groceries (ie; Instant ramen and pocky) on the small table sitting in front of the kitchenette.

“Kuroo, oh Kuroo, I'm so glad you're home! I thought you'd left me for good! Akaashi refuses to pay attention to me Kuroo, whatever shall we do?”

The melodrama in Bokuto's voice is enough to warrant a smug "oh?" from Kuroo and a solid groan from Akaashi, who is fairly certain that if he could have rolled his eyes any harder, they would have rolled straight back into his skull. He's attempting to refocus on his work when Kuroo offhandedly says “well, I find that a well placed smooch always gets Akaashi’s undivided attention” as he's pulling the pocky out of the bag.

In less than an instant, Akaashi whips his head back around, glaring at Kuroo as the taller boy merely smirks at him

“Just you fucking try it” is what Akaashi wants to say, but his words get caught in his throat as he glances over at Bokuto, who’s cheeks are now dusted with a soft pink hue, and who is staring at Akaashi in a way that makes the tips of his ears heat up very quickly. When Bokuto notices Akaashi is looking at him, he quickly casts his eyes downwards, focusing on a suddenly Very Interesting bit of the floor.

Kuroo looks between the two in confusion for a second, before cracking the widest, shit eating grin he could possibly pull. Akaashi glares at the smug bastard with a raised eyebrow, trying (and failing) to sound cool and collected as he attempts to ignore the heat crawling up his neck and onto his cheeks

“Why are you looking at me like that?” he deadpans.

Bokuto seems to shake himself out of his thoughts and looks up at Akaashi nervously, almost yelling “no reason” so quickly the words blur together, before realising Akaashi was talking to Kuroo and covering his face with his hands.  “Oh ho _ho_ ” is all Kuroo says softly to himself, before plopping onto the couch and putting on some new anime that Kenma wanted him to watch, nibbling on a pocky stick.

Bokuto crawls over the couch and settles next to Kuroo, trying (and failing) to convince himself the warmth in his face is just a product of the poor ventilation in the dorm room.

Akaashi tries to go back to studying, but for some reason his thoughts keep wandering to the way Bokuto looked at him when Kuroo cracked the joke; like he was choking on a question he didn't want to answer himself. That night as he's sleeping, Akaashi dreams he is just a field mouse, and a giant owl with silvery grey feathers and wide golden eyes is preying upon him.  
  


***  
 

Akaashi gets back to his dorm room after class one day to find his bed significantly Bokuto-less. He stands in the doorway of his room for a minute trying to convince himself that the space only feels emptier because Bokuto somehow manages to stretch himself over three quarters of the place, even when confined to a bed.

It doesn't work very well.

With a resigned sigh he steps into the room and settles at his desk, pulling his books out of his bag and preparing himself to study.

No matter how hard he tries though, he can't stop his thoughts wandering back to Bokuto and why he isn't there today; he thinks maybe he's fallen ill (but if this is the case, why hasn't he contacted either Akaashi or Kuroo for help), or maybe he actually decided to sit down and go over his lecture notes for once in his life (but if this is the case, why now, when semester exams have just finished?), or maybe he’s found another dorm to sleep in (but if that's the case, then what was so shitty about Akaashi and Kuroo’s dorm room?). None of the reasons seem good enough for Akaashi and he sighs, cursing himself for getting so caught up about it, when really it shouldn't bother him at all. 

Just as he’s mulling over whether he should just call Bokuto and ask him what the deal is, Akaashi hears the faintest knock on the front door. Confused, he gets up and answers it, only to get knocked to the ground by a very flustered Bokuto, who’s looking more wide eyed and owlish by the second.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!” Bokuto begins to apologise, standing up and brushing himself off before hauling a shell shocked Akaashi from on the ground.

Akaashi stares at Bokuto for a second before breaking into a gentle smile, murmuring “don't worry about it, Bokuto-san.”

The grey haired man looks worried for the smallest fraction of a millisecond before relief sweeps over his features and he brushes more invisible dust from his shirt.

“I-I wasn't sure if anyone was in, so I thought I’d just, knock…first…but...” Bokuto is stuttering now, and refuses to look at Akaashi for some reason. Confused, Akaashi reaches out for Bokuto’s arm, freezing when the taller of the two pulls his arm away abruptly, looking at Akaashi in a state of shock

“Bokuto-san, are you okay? Why are you so-"

Before he can finish Bokuto cut's Akaashi off, taking a step towards him and closing the distance between them. Standing impossibly close to the brown haired boy, the warmth of Bokuto’s breath hits Akaashi’s cheek and sends chills down his spine.

He closes his eyes for a second, regains his composure, before opening them to once again meet bright gold irises staring at him intently.

“Bokuto-san,”

When Akaashi attempts to speak, his words come out in a whisper.

“Why are you standing so close to me...”

Akaashi hears Bokuto swallow once before properly closing the gap to softly press his lips against Akaashi’s mouth, pulling back after what feels like only half a second. He takes a step back; face flushed and eyes looking at anything except Akaashi's face

“I’m sorry if-“ he begins to apologise, before being cut off by Akaashi.

“Bokuto-san, why do you always say sorry for things that really don’t bother me?”

Bokuto’s eyes snap to meet Akaashi’s, going round when he realises the edges of Akaashi's mouth are turned up in the shyest smile.

“I wasn't sure whether you would-" Bokuto begins, but is cut off by Akaashi taking his hand and raising it to his mouth softly.

“I certainly do, and you certainly do have my undivided attention, now at least.”

Bokuto can't help but let a laugh bubble out of his throat at that, running the hand that Akaashi isn’t holding haphazardly through his silvery shock of hair. Akaashi laughs softly at himself too now, still trying to work out whether he's dreaming or maybe he's really just that lucky.  
  


***  
 

It ends like this: Kuroo gets back from classes later that afternoon, finding the two boys curled up on Akaashi's bed, chests rising and falling in time with each other, eyes closed in slumber. He smiles to himself before gently closing the bedroom door and calling Kenma 

“Hey. Yeah. Yeah. They're spooning like a couple of idiots, I can't believe it took them this long.”


End file.
